Sweet Surrender
by Sharkeygirl
Summary: At the park, Hermione finds a new treat. Severus is less than enthused about trying it. ONESHOT!


**AN: Just a little one shot! Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

"It looks disgusting!"

"Come on Severus! It's delicious!" Hermione answered before laughing.

Snape looked back at his wife, who was holding the offending item in her hand. He sighed and leaned back on the bench. "Food should not be blue," he argued, "If you even want to call that mound of fluff food!"

"Of course it's food!" Hermione answered with a smile. "It also tastes good! Seriously! Try some!"

Snape stared at the blue mound sitting atop a small cone. As a slight breeze blew by, he wondered how it didn't fall off. Then again, knowing how sticky all that sugar was it was probably stuck onto the cone. "I'll pass," he muttered.

"Oh come on! Do you want me to transfigure it into a different color? Here! I can make it black!" she replied.

She touched her wand onto the fluff mound and changed it black. While having the Transfiguration professor as your wife could come in handy, this was not one of those times. "Are you happy?" she asked.

"No," he answered. "Now it looks burnt."

He saw a flash of pain in her eyes and continued, "Not that it's your fault, but making food black doesn't tend to make it appealing."

The pain lessened. "True," she replied before her face lit up. "Still, you could try to think of it as dark chocolate, like the ones you used to give me while we were dating!"

He smirked as he remembered pushing chocolate bars under her door midway through her first year of teaching. They had decided to begin dating around Christmas break, but Severus wasn't ready to go public. Thus, he slipped chocolate under her door to compensate from the lack of public affection.

"See!" Hermione began as her eyes sparkled. "It's already more alluring now that you're thinking about chocolate!"

"No, the chocolate is more alluring. I think I'm going to get some now," he replied.

"Severus!" She moaned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to eat sugar on a stick, especially if it's blue or black," he answered.

"But it will make you happy!"

"I thought we agreed not to tell anyone that I was capable of that emotion."

She smirked. "There's nothing wrong with feeling happy, just like there's nothing wrong with eating this!"

He inhaled its scent. It smelled like sugar mixed with chemicals he didn't even want to meditate on. Realizing the black trick had failed, she changed it back to blue. The blue he found even more repulsive since it was unnatural, not to mention too happy, too juvenile, and quite frankly too un-Snape like.

He then saw the pleading look in his wife's eyes. "I know there's nothing wrong with being happy," he finally answered. "There is something wrong though with blue sugar on a stick."

"Damnit Severus if I can't convince you to eat cotton candy how can I convince our child to eat peas!" she yelled.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

"What?" he asked, not bothering to hide his panic.

"I was going to tell you as we were watching the sunset go down, or maybe when we were home. Yes, Madame Pomfrey confirmed it yesterday; I'm pregnant," she answered.

He smiled. "So I'm a father now."

"So it would seem," she replied before smirking. "As a father you're going to have to set a good example!"

"I hardly consider eating cotton candy setting a good example for our child," he replied.

"No, but our child will need to try new things."

He sighed and took a chunk of cotton candy. He put it in his mouth and let the sugar dissolve in his mouth. While it wasn't his favorite taste, he had to admit it was pleasant. "It's adequate," he answered.

She gave him a triumphant smile. "Thank you Severus! I told you that you'd like it!"

"I suppose," he replied with a smirk as he took another chunk. "Now if only we could convince you to like black cherry ice cream."

She shuddered as she thought of the flavorless vanilla ice cream crammed with frozen cherries. The more the ice cream melted the more slimey the cherries would become until they were unbearable to swallow. Plus, there was that tart after taste, and really wasn't ice cream supposed to be sweet? Where was the sweetness in black cherry ice cream?

Severus' smirk widened the more he watched her squirm. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.


End file.
